


Outcasts

by PRIasfdf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I shouldnt be doing this, I'm Going to Hell, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, OT5, OT5-Relationships, Physical Abuse, Polygamy, Racism, Self Confidence Issues, but i am, oh welp, rape (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRIasfdf/pseuds/PRIasfdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Unnatural relationships’ include being together with the following: Different religion, different color, same gender, multiple people in a relationship together and/or being in more than one relationship at a time. People who do not follow the rules are labeled ‘outcasts’, and if you are caught not following the protocol, the sentence is death. </p><p>In a world where freedom in who you love is restricted, Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis try to live their lives while being ‘outcasts’. Slowly they end up falling in love with each other, and fixing themselves at the same time. But can it really be that easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> So I shouldn't be doing this, but here's another OT5 Relationship I'm starting  
> I am still updating "Would You Let Us In"  
> I have nothing against Sophia or any other characters  
> Enjoy  
> xx

Relationships are tricky. But imagine having rules being put on who you could or could not be with.

Rules:

  1.        The person you wish to be in a relationship **must be off the same colour and religion as you**.
  2.       You must stay with your partner **till death do you apart**.
  3.        You cannot be in **multiple relationships at the same time**.
  4.       A relationship cannot contain **more than two people**.
  5.       A relationship must consist of a male and a female. **No same-gender relationships allowed**.
  6.         You must act your part. Males **must act** like males and females **must act** like female.
  7.        If you do not follow these laws, **Death may be punishable**.



This, as you can see, complicates things further.

People who did not believe in these rules were called ‘Outcasts’. Usually, people could tell if you’re an ‘outcast’ or not. Outcasts are more open-minded about everything. They are the kids who speak up against the laws when being taught them in school, but then never speak up again because they got beat up behind the dumpster. They are the teenagers who have learned to stay quiet but still have their opinions and express themselves by graffiti or anonymous poems. They are the adults, who have survived all the pain and torture, and once they’ve had enough of hiding they ‘come out’, and the next day, they’ve disappeared.

There have been many who kept their relationship a secret throughout their lives, and many who have died trying. But this isn’t about them, this is about five young outcasts, who came from different places and found each other. This is about the troubles they’ve faced, the happiness they’ve shared, their friends, their enemies and their family.

This is about _them_.

* * *

 

Mullingar, Ireland

Niall

Niall was a happy child. He loved everyone and everything. As he grew older, his heart did too and so did his parents’ worries. At school he was loved for his happy-go-lucky attitude.

It all started in 4th grade. He was sitting in history and not paying attention. Seeing as his friends were more amusing. The teacher noticed and separated him and his friends. With nothing to do, Niall started listening to the teacher.

“Please pay attention Niall. You too James. Ok, as I was saying before I was _so_ rudely interrupted. The laws are important and they apply to everyone, _everywhere_. I’m sure your parents have told you about the laws before, but the curriculum requires for me to tell you about two of the laws and then we will discuss why they are important. Don’t you roll your eyes at me Mary.” The girl in the back shrunk a little.

“Ah yes. Ok, so the first law is:

The person you wish to be in a relationship **must be off the same colour and religion as you**.

And the second law is :

A relationship must consist of a male and a female. **No same-gender relationships allowed**.

Now how do you think this benefits our society?”

Poor Niall was confused. Why were there rules for determining who you love? Shouldn’t the rules make you feel safe and happy?

Niall raised his hand.

“Yes Niall? Finally decided to contribute to our discussions?” The teacher said.

Niall hesitated before saying,” But, what if you fall in love with someone who’s, like, you know. The same gender as you? What then?”

Everyone started talking at once and stared at him. Niall felt so uncomfortable, but he just stared at the teacher who spoke up and said,” Calm down class, it’s just a question. Niall here might not know yet. Well Niall, if you do not follow these rules you will be sentenced to death. Let’s start our discussi-”

Niall cut her off,” But, I mean. Like what if you like the same gender? Why is it so wrong? Shouldn’t everyone be allowed to love whoever? I like Jane, and she’s not white like me.”

The teacher just gaped at him like a fish before picking up a phone attached to the wall. The phone was usually used when a child was being bad. The phone connected to the office and the teacher usually called to get a hall monitor.

Niall started to freak out. What had he done? Was he not supposed to say that?

“Hello. Yes, I need a hall monitor. NO, no. It’s-he. _Sarah_ I have an outcast in my room” The teacher said, trying to whisper, but it wasn’t really working. When she said outcast, everyone gasped.  The people closest to him moved their desks and Niall was sitting alone.

The hall monitor came in within two minutes and took Niall to the office. That’s when Niall understood what an outcast was. Soon enough, he was eating lunch in the toilets and spending his time in the library. His family was neutral, they didn't support him, but they didn't kick him out either. Niall was lost and he wished he knew what to do.

He was ignored for the next 8 years. A true outcast he was. But he never let that bring him down. He had enough of being ignored, and decided to move to London, where things were the same, but the laws were slowly being altered there.

And in London is where he found the people that never ignored him.

* * *

 

Wolverhampton, UK

Liam

Liam was very kind. He was the guy every family wanted their daughter to bring home. He would help the elderly and children, he had perfect grades, he was the best goalie the football team had ever seen and he was _very_ good looking.

Liam was an outcast since he could remember. His school was a bit lenient and the laws weren't necessary to be learnt. It was a given that the parents have taught their kids about the laws at home. When Liam’s parents told him about it, Liam freaked out. He liked guys. He knew it. So he kept quiet and acted normal. That is, until grade 11.

In grade 11, He had his first girlfriend, named Sophia. They had been together for 4 months when they had been at a party and Sophia tried to have sex with him. He was scared and without wanting to, he told her that he liked boys. Sophia had two options, either she could tell everyone that Liam was an outcast, or blackmail him and keep her reputation well.

“Listen here Liam. We’re going to have sex, we’re going to still go on dates. You’re going to buy me flowers and gifts. And in return I won’t tell anyone that you’re an outcast. You can still have a position on the football team, everyone will still like you and everyone will like me _because_ I’m dating you.”

And that’s how the next two years went. Liam was black mailed into having sex and being in a relationship with Sophia. In some instances he was hit by her, she would punch him or throw things at him. Liam was very scared now. He was always jumpy. He felt that if he did something wrong, Sophia would tell everyone that he’s an outcast.

He lost his friends and his football position. When grade 12 ended, he decided to move to London. Far away from Sophia. Where he’d be safe.

And London is where he met the people he felt most safe with.

* * *

 

Bradford, UK

Zayn

Zayn was a quiet lad. He listened to everyone, but no one ever listened to him.

He had two older sisters and no friends. 

But he did have a girlfriend in grade 12. A white girlfriend.

His father caught him and his girlfriend kissing and he burst.

He made the girl leave and then grabbed Zayn and dragged him to the living room.

“Trisha! Doniya! Waliyha! Get in here.” His dad yelled.

Zayn heard three sets of footsteps running towards them.

“What happened?” His mom said.

“You son here is a fucking outcast!” His dad replied astonished.

“No. Zayn tell me he’s lying.” His mom said to him.

“Why would I lie?! You son is an outcast. I just caught him with a white girl!” his dad yelled.

Zayn was scared. What was he supposed to do?

His dad stomped upstairs and he heard him rustling around. Zayn looked at his mom and sisters, but they weren’t looking at him.

“Ma, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Zayn said.

Just as his mom was about to reply, his dad came down the stairs with a bag and threw it at Zayn.

“Pack everything you need in this bag and leave.” His dad said to him.

“Dad! No. It was a mistake!” his sisters said.

Zayn looked at his dad and knew that there was no way he would change his mind, so he went upstairs and packed his clothes, money, phone, his drawing utensils, a few books and anything else he deemed important.

He slowly went down the stairs and his dad opened the door. He looked to his mum but she just stared at the ground. Doniya gave him a hug but Waliyha was nowhere to be seen.

Zayn was sad. And he wanted to cry, but there was no way he was going to. He walked outside before he heard his sister yell.

Waliyha came running outside and gave him a hug, while she was hugging him she slid something in his back pocket and whispered,” I’ll miss you. Don’t forget about me. I’m sorry.”

With that she walked back into the house. Zayn took one look at his house and walked away.

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a lot of money and a tiny note written by Waliyha.

It said:” Don’t try and give me this money back, once you’re a famous artist or author, you can pay me! I’ll miss you bro. Sorry♥”

Zayn finally let a few tears come out of his eyes before making up his mind. He would go to London and get a job and make something out of himself. His dad thought he was good for nothing but he’d show him.

And London is where he found the people who believed in him

* * *

 

Doncaster UK

Louis

Louis was always a bit feminine and the kids at school knew it. They knew he was an outcast. He had a nice and caring family, but at school he was shunned. His parents were okay with him being an outcast but the kids weren’t.

At school no one touched him, they were afraid that they’d get ‘infected’ and Louis was fine with that.

But that didn’t mean that people didn’t make fun of him.

“What a loser, look at his clothes. He’s such a fag.”

“Did you hear? Apparently he was caught making out with Danny! I don’t know who Danny is! But it was a guy.”

“Sammy, as your big sister I have to warn you about the dangers of this school. No. 1 Louis Tomlinson”

Louis went through taunts like that every day, his self-esteem wore down little by little, but he never let it show. He put on a brave face and put up with all the hate.

When he turned 18 and finished high school up, his parents gave him money and shipped him off to London, in hopes that he would live a happier life.

Louis just wondered if he’d ever find someone. Would he ever be happy? Questions like these floated around his brain daily and he hoped he’d find the answer to these questions in London.

And London is where he found the people that appreciated him.

* * *

 

Cheshire, UK

Harry

He was lying in the floor of Dave’s bedroom. Blood was trickling down his face but that was the least of his problems.

Dave, his father, was standing over him with a belt in his hands.

“So Harry, you know what I’m doing this for, right?” Dave said.

“Yes sir.” Harry replied.

“And would you care to tell me why?” Dave said.

Harry took a deep breath before saying,” Because I am an outcast, and this is the only way you can fix me.”

“Good, so how many do you think you deserve for today’s behaviour?” he asked.

“Thirty sir.” Harry tentatively said.

“Forty it is. I want you to count each strike and thank me after.” Dave said.

“One. Thank you sir.

Two. Thank you sir.”

It went on for forty and Harry could feel the welt forming and blood dripping.

He had helped an Indian girl who had dropped all her groceries. His dad was mad.

“Now go to your room, I’ll see if I can bring some food for you. Frankly, you don’t deserve it but I am a nice person.” With that said he walked away.

Harry didn’t understand. Was he supposed to be treated like this? Why did his dad hate him? Why did the kids at school hit him? Why did his mom or sister ever stop Dave?

This had been going on since he was ten. Now he’s 18. He feels that maybe, just maybe Dave’s right. If Dave hits him hard enough, he’ll be fixed. But how long ‘till he’s fixed?

His sister came into his room and put salve on his welts. “Harry I need you to listen to me carefully. Tonight Dave’s going out with some friends. I’ll have two bags packed for you with everything you need. I know where dad hid your phone. Once I give it to you remove the sim card and put in this one.” She hands him a sim card.” There’s one train ticket to London in your bag and I put in money and my credit card. Leave at 9 o’clock and when you get to London text me. Ok?”

Harry was confused. After all these years, why would Gemma help him now?

“Harry, I’m really sorry for not helping you, he threatened me to you know, but I can leave the house and so can you now. So please do as I say.” Gemma said as if she had read Harry’s mind.

Harry slowly got up and hugged Gemma,” Thanks Gem. I love you.”

He felt Gemma’s tears on his shoulder before she patted his head and let go.

“I’ll miss you bro.” she said before she left.

So this was it. Harry’s freedom was finally here. He was going to London

And London is where he found the people that made him feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this.  
> Please do comment me any ideas you want incorporated into this fic.  
> I will use them and will give you credit for them.  
> Go check out my other fic ----> Would you let us in (OT5 - AU UNI)  
> Or I've Imagined You Fingering Me (Oneshot)  
> Thanks  
> ♥


End file.
